notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaina Bronzebeard
Jaina Bronzebeard is a dwarven warrior from Irondeep. Description Jaina is a Champion fighter. She wears men's armor, and is notable for having no beard, despite being a dwarf. Bio Jaina is the daughter of Wilhelm Bronzebeard, and the younger sister of Gemma Bronzebeard. She is a member of the Kingsguard of Iron Deep, and was sworn to protect her sister. When Gemma was killed by Akarot, Jaina met with the Band of Boobs in order to try to either avenge her, resurrect her, or try to find out who killed her. Currently, Jaina is in possession of Hardwon Surefoot's airship, the SS Stormborn. Role in The Story The Frostwind Chapter Jaina first appears at Keep Viniril alongside her sister Gemma and Berrick. She sits with her companions at a table on display due to the party they're attending being for Gemma's engagement to The Pale Prince. Beverly overhears her mediating an argument between her sister and Berrick, displaying her commanding attitude. She remains sitting at the table, unaware of the note that her sister had secretly received, and does not follow her when she sneaks off to "go to the bathroom." Sometime later, after Gemma's assassination, she receives a messenger owl from The Band of Boobs which directs her to The Fox & The Thrush. She travels there, having been told that the mysterious author has information about her sister's assassination, and brings multiple Bronzebeard knights with her. Beverly and Moonshine enter the tavern, instantly recognizable to her as having been at the Vineral Keep party. Upon Hardwon's reveal, she had a feeling he'd appear, and gives him a chance to convince her that he didn't murder Gemma. The Boobs are investigated after failing to convince the unstable Jaina that they are innocent, and it is revealed that they have the Cursed Mithril Armor, which ruined her family name, the Cursed Book, a bunch of teeth, the note about Gemma and The Pale Prince, and the cursed coin of Akarot in Bev’s pocket. Jaina takes this to be part of a conspiracy against her family. She is unwilling to listen, and commands her guards to arrest The Boobs, leading to a fight that nearly ends Hardwon's life. After nearly killing Hardwon, she calms down, coming to the conclusion that The Boobs are innocent. She then sits down with them to understand what they're doing in Frostwind. They explain that they have Ulfgar inside a gem because they stole it from Akarot, and the price for his imprisonment was Gemma and The Pale Prince. Jaina considers using the Cursed Book to assist in bringing her sister back, but The Boobs convince her otherwise. She explains that her father may be in trouble, having gone with Tomah and the Winter Wolves to search for The Prince's missing hunting party. She warns them to steer clear of the Iron Dwarves and that she is going to return to The Cold Iron Keep to pretend she was in her room the entire time. The next day Moonshine casts Gentle Repose in order to keep the ability to reincarnate Gemma in the cards. Hardwon tells her to take the SS Stormborn to MeMaw in order to have her sister reincarnated. She sets off to meet MeMaw and takes The Stormborn. Jaina reappears on Mount Forge piloting the SS Stormborn, having been told to go there by Gemma in a dream. She pulls Hardwon from the rocks and brings him and the others on board to recover from their battle. After freeing Ulfgar, she parties with the others before setting off with Ulfgar and the others on board as The Boobs enter The Fey Wild. The Chosen Saga Jaina appears alongside Ulfgar and Irondeep during the war council at The Astral Keep. When Thiala reveals herself and The Chosen begin descending on those present, she stands her ground and defends Grimthor Maganus. Trivia * Emily pronounces her name as "Gaina," an homage to how she pronounced Jaina Proudmoore's name on 8-bit Book Club. * Murph notes that he regrets not having Jaina notice Hardwon's axe, Gemma, which had her name on engraved into it when they confront one another at the tavern. * Jaina is a patron and has listened to The Short Rests on Patreon. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:The Bronzebeard Family Category:The Frostwind Chapter Category:Dwarves